I'll Be Good For Years To Come
by Jasper's Waifu
Summary: Po has a new friend who needs a place to stay until she finds a house. Later on Shifu begins to let the girl train with the five and Po. But will this girl change our favorite Master Shifu? Rated T for later chapter's, mention of Mei-Ling, homophobe, betrayal, ladult language, and Crane/Po Slash
1. Chapter 1

Shifu was training his students when Emily came with Po. Po quickly befriended the girl within a week now she came with him to the Jade Place. Shifu shook his head as Po showed her how many dumplings he can fit in his mouth.

" Po we are in the middle of training your friend will have to wait." Shifu said sternly and Po nodded

" Sorry Master Shifu." Po said with a bow and started training

Emily watched the training with interest. After training Po escorted her to the kitchen to cook some noodles. Tigress, Viper, Monkey, Crane, Shifu, and Mantis went to the table.

" Whoa ok I see what your doing, let's add this." Po said as Shifu's ear twitched with interest and his curiosity was getting the best of him

They came out with eight bowls and everyone started eating. Shifu tasted something different about the soup he looked at the two who were smiling at each other.

" This is good what's in it?" Shifu asked as Emily smiled and Po grinned

" We put spices." Emily said as Po nodded and Shifu looked shocked

Po never put spices in his soup she must of convinced him to at least try something new.

" Oh I hope you don't mind Emily is staying at the Place until she can find a house." Po said as Shifu spat out his soup and looked at the panda shocked

" Did you run it by me, I am the master of the Jade Place Po and Emily I will speak to you privately." Shifu said angrily and Po lowed his gaze

He didn't mean to make his master mad at him. He felt something on his paw he looked up Emily was smiling and her hand was on his paw. He couldn't help but smile maybe Shifu will let her stay then again he did disobey him.


	2. Chapter 2

Shifu woke up a loud nosie. He grumply got up and marched out to were the nosie was.

" Whoa, Hi master Shifu!" Emily giggled as Crane flew her around and Shifu's eyes widen

" GET HER DOWN!" Shifu said angrily and Crane landed on the ground

Shifu grabbed Emily without looking at Po and Crane. Crane looked at his lover and Po grinned at him.

" Now that we have some alone time." Po said with a smirk and they went to his room

Emily was being taken to Shfiu's room and Shfiu was furious about how high Emily was off the ground. To a little panda his size they were the same size and he looked at her.

" Are you ok?" Shifu asked as she nodded and he hugged her

Emily had never seen Shifu like this. He realized what he was doing and let go. Emily bilnked as he decided to meditate and Emily left the room.

She went outside and down to Mr. Ping. She got there and he was doing the dinner rush hour.

" Oh hello Emily, take a seat I'll be there in a mintue." Mr. Ping said smiling and serving others

Back at the place

" Po please... please fuck me." Crane begged as Po looked up and he smirked around Crane's cock

" Ok baby." Po said putting his paw on his face and entered him

Crane moaned as Po moved inside him. Crane gripped his arm and looked into his lover's jade eyes.

" Po...Po...Po...Po... ooooh Po." Crane moaned as Po went faster and harder

" I love you Crane... I love you so much..." Po panted and Crane sighed

" I ... love you to...Po am...Am." Crane moaned and gripped Po's tight

" It's ok baby am almost there cum for me." Po panted as Crane nodded and came

Po followed behind and rolled off his lover. Crane kissed Po's and cuddled with him.

Back at Mr. Ping's restaurant

" Here you are." Mr. Ping said smiling and Emily nodded

" Thank you Mr. Ping." Emily said smiling and started eating

After she eat she went to Mr. Ping and gave him the money plus a tip.

" Oh Emily you don't have to give me a tip." Mr. Ping said smiling and Emily looked at him

" Mr. Ping I want to give you this... please." Emily said smiling and Mr. Ping nodded

Emily left and made it back to the palace. She saw Po and he smiled then hugged her. Crane joined the hug and Po looked at her.

" Goodnight." Po said smiling and she smiled

" Goodnight guys." Emily said leaving and Po went to bed with Crane


	3. Chapter 3

Cane woke up and Po grinned as they left the Jade place together. Po had planned a nice picnic for his lover and Crane was excited to see what his beloved had planned. They arrived at a private place so they wouldn't be judged and Po poured the wine.

" Happy anniversary darling." Po said smiling and Crane blushed

Crane got the glass from his lover and they cheered. Po smiled as they ate together it was nice just the two of them together. Crane wrapped his wing's around Po's neck and gave him a big kiss. Po wrapped his arm's around him and pinned him on the ground.

" Oh gross!" A kid said as his mother covered his eyes and Crane gasped

" Look the Dragon warrior is a freak and a fag!" A adult laughed as Po's eyes filled with tears and he felt ashamed

" Hey leave them alone they love each other and that's all that matters!" Emily yelled angrily and Po slowly smiled

Emily left with Po and Crane. She gave Po a tissue and looked at him with anger in her eyes. Crane hugged his lover's arm and looked up at him.

" Don't listen to thoses idiots you two love each other that's all that matters not there opinions." Emily said as Po let out a sob and hugged her

" Thank you." Cran whispered and Po nodded as they went to there room

Shifu saw Po crying he grew angry and looked at Emily. He walked toward her calmly and she looked at him.

" What's wrong with the panda?" Shifu asked as Emily looked at him and she clutched her fist

" Thoses idiot villagers judged Po and Crane just because there gay." Emilu said angrily and Shifu hugged her

Shifu smelled her perfume and he bit his lip. He licked the side of her neck making her gasp and his eyes widen. Why did he do that he covered his mouth then left.

" Shifu wait... SHIFU!" Emily yelled as she ran after him and he ran faster

He closed his door and he slid down. He wrapped his arm's around his knees and tears slipped down his cheeks.

" I will not be used again never again... this is all Mei-Ling's flaut I can't trust woman." Shifu said sobbing and he heard a knock

" Shifu... honey let me in." Emily said gently and Shifu felt his heart beat faster

He had a choice to make let her in or make her leave. His mind raced in thought and he looked at the door.

Author note: Am not a homophobe I have seven gay, six bi-sexual and eight transsexual friends. Sorry it took so long I've been busy with school and work.


	4. Chapter 4

Shifu was at the door still thinking. Should he let her in or make her to go her room? Emily was a sweet woman she was the same species as he was but that wasn't the point he had been hurt before he didn't want to go though it again.

" Shifu hon it's ok please come out am not angry." Emily said softly and the door begun to open

Shifu looked at her and she looked at him. He ran into her arm's tears streaming down his cheeks and she wrapped her arms around him.

" Am not angry don't cry please." Emily said smiling and he looked at her

" It's not that am scared Emily." Shifu said as she looked shocked and confused

Emily looked at him and he couldn't look at her. She didn't understand why he was scared.

" Am scared of being hurt again Emily, I've suffered heart break before I don't want to go though it again." Shifu sniffed and she held him close

Shifu slowly smiled at her tears still going down his face. Emily had been with them only for three day's yet she knew so much about everyone in the Jade Place. Po loved her like she was his own daughter. Shifu closed his eyes and the space between them was no more. He opened his eyes after kissing her lips he licked his.

" I trust you." Shifu said smiling and she smiled to

Shifu gently got her back in his arm's and kissed her with so much passion. She gripped his robe and as they parted they both panted.

" Emily my angel... please let me have you." Shifu said blushing and hiding his excretion

Emily blushed harder she never had a man want her or needed her before it felt nice. She started going wet and she whimpered when he stuck his fingers inside her. He pumped his fingers inside her then pulled them out to taste her.

" So sweet, your a virgin." Shifu said with a growl and she looked at him

He undid the rope on her robe and parted it. He licked his lips when he admired her body. He lend in close and licked her nipple. She arched his way he pushed on her to keep her down and he smirked.

" Shhh we don't want to make any noise Emily or the panda might hear." Shifu said whispering in her ear and licking her cheek

He took off his robe and entered her gently. He sighed so tight just for him to take and make his. He thusted his hips back and forth making a rhythm. He watched her clutch the sheets of his bed as he fucked her and he went faster.

He bite her shoulder and licked the blood that came forth. Which made him go harder and he looked into her eyes. He smiled at her knowing she was giving herself to him made him smile. He was close to coming he lend in close to her ear and kissed her neck.

" I love you." Shifu whispered as he came and she came

They panted he slowly wrapped his arm around her and moved out from inside her. She sighed softly and snuggled closer to him. Shifu kissed her lips closed his eyes and went to bed. Emily did the same and stayed next to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Shifu woke up Emily was next to him. He purred and brought her closer to him. He placed a kiss on her lips and she woke up.

" Shifu." Emily said smiling and he smiled back

He heard a noise and ran toward the training hall. He saw Viper playing with Mantis and Shifu grew angry.

" Stop playing and train both of you!" Shifu said smiling and Emily looked at him

Emily left and found Crane with Po. Po was kissing Crane passionately and Emily blushed.

" Emily it's not nice to stare." Crane said with a smirk and she blushed even harder

" I'm sorry Crane I had to leave." Emily said as Po laughed and Emily looked at him

Po grabbed her and hugged her gently. Shifu came saw them together and Emily laughed.

" Come Emily." Shifu said gently and she followed him

She ran to the bathroom and she threw up. Shifu ran to the bathroom rubbing her back and she looked at him.

" What's wrong?" Shifu said Emily looked at him and she looked away

" I don't know Shifu." Emily said as he grew angry and stood up

Shifu marched away from her and she cased after him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he slapped her hand away.

" You won't tell me what's wrong!" Shifu asked angrily and she looked at him

" Shifu I don't know what's wrong with me I swear." Emily said as he growled and walked away

She didn't know why he was so angry. Emily begun to pack her bags and Shifu stopped his room. He saw her packing and he was shocked.

" Why are you leaving?" Shifu asked as she looked at him and sighed

" You don't trust me so I'm leaving." Emily said as he grabbed her she dropped her bags and he kissed her neck

He passionately kissed her lips then down her body. He undid her robe and his robe. He entered her roughly and nipped her neck as he thusted inside her.

" You... can't...leave ... me... please." Shifu said thrusting harder and she looked at him

" Shifu... SHIFU!" Emily said as they both came and he panted

Shifu looked into her eyes and lightly embraced her face. He rubbed his face against her face and he looked at her with passion in his eyes.

" WHAT THE HELL!" Crane yelled angrily as he saw the two together and they gasped

" Oh my THAT'S MY ADOPTED CHILD!" Po yelled angrily and Shifu grew pale

Emily looked at her adopted father he never really told Shifu the truth about how she knew Po and Crane.

" Your there child?" Shifu asked as she looked at him and them


	6. Chapter 6

Emily moved away from Shifu. Crane grabbed her arm then marched her out the room leavening Po and Shifu alone together.

" You had sex with my little girl." Po said angrily and Shifu looked at him

" Panda I didn't know she was your adoptive daughter trust me." Shifu said as Po looked away and slapped him across his face

Shifu looked at his student shocked. Po was shanking in anger and Shifu looked away.

" You know how I adopted her? I found her as a cub such a little thing she was, she was abused Shifu by her own kind how do I know I went to her village and they tried to throw rocks at a BABY! She was a baby. They wanted to hurt an innocent baby I adopted her when me and Crane became a couple. Dad was so happy that I had a daughter and I'm happy with my little girl. Me and Crane raised her together. Now you want to take away my baby." Po said with tears in his eyes and Shifu looked at him

" Po I'm not taking her away I love her dearly, I didn't know you nor Crane were her parents please let me date her that's all I ask nothing more." Shifu said as Po clinched his fist and he breathed in then out

Emily was in the doorway with Crane. Crane looked at Shifu and then his daughter. He recognized that look it was love in both of there eyes. He remembered when him and Po feel in love with each other.

" I don't know right now Master Shifu give me a few days to decide ok. For now stay away from my daughter." Po said sighing and pinching his forehead

" Ok Po." Shifu said watching Po leave grabbed Emily's shoulder and Crane was there

Crane walked over to him. Shifu sat on his bed sighed putting his head in his hands. Crane cleared his throat and Shifu looked at him.

" You going to yell at me to? Look you can spare the yelling I know I didn't ask your permission to date your daughter nor that I knew she was your daughter." Shifu said angrily and Crane put wing on his shoulder

" I wasn't going to yell Master Shifu." Crane said as he smiled and Shifu looked at him

Crane looked at him and Shifu stood up. Crane and Shifu looked at each other.

" You weren't going to yell at me? Then what are you going to do?" Shifu asked as Crane smiled and Shifu flinched when he put his wing out

" I'm not going to do anything just advice for you." Crane said as he looked at him and Shifu looked curiously at him

" What advice is that?" Shifu asked as Crane's face then from a smile to a dark face

" You hurt my little angel I will personally kill you." Crane said with a sneer and Shifu's eyes widen

Crane patted his shoulder and Shifu looked at him. Crane turned around as he grabbed the door.

" Goodnight Master Shifu." Crane said smiling and closing the door

The next day

Shifu found Emily and she smiled at him. She hugged him and he looked at her.

" Remind me not to anger your father." Shifu said as she laughed and looked at him

" You mean dad... Papa's not bad he slapped you pretty hard though." Emily said as he looked at her and sighed

He hugged her gently and brushed his hand on her cheek. He kissed her cheek then looked into her eyes.

" So you call Po papa and Crane dad, I love you Emily." Shifu said gently and he kissed her lips

" Didn't my Papa tell you to stay away from me, you little rebel." Emily said smiling and giggling

Shifu grinned and begun to kiss her neck. Emily gasped as he kissed her neck and he looked at her with love in his eyes.

" Yeah I'm a rebel for you only." Shifu said smiling at her and she blushed


	7. Chapter 7

Emily was climbing a tall ladder she was trying to get Monkey's cookie jar for him. When she made a wrong step and fell from the sixth step all the way to the floor. She landed on her right paw and she grabbed it in pain.

" Not my writing hand, maybe no one will notice." Emily said looking at her hurt hand and wincing in pain

Emily left the kitchen with her hurt hand. She avoided Shifu and her father's until Viper found her.

" Hey sweetheart, oh dear what happened to your hand." Viper asked as Tigeress stopped and saw her hurt hand

" Does your father's know, I guess not CRANE PO come here!" Tigeress said looking at her hand and yelling

Po and Crane ran in there they saw her hand. Crane was the first person who gently grabbed her hand and kissed it. Po looked at it and grabbed a wrap to wrap it up.

" Who did this." Crane asked angrily and Po growled

" I know who did SHIFU!" Po yelled as Shifu came in and saw her hand

Po grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. Emily ran over there and grabbed him with her hurt hand. She winced in pain and she looked at him.

" Papa stop it wasn't him." Emily said as Po stopped and looked at her

" Then who hurt my baby?" Po asked looking at her and she crossed her arm's

" I fell from a ladder trying to get Uncle Monkey's cookie jar for him." Emily explained and as Poglared at Monkey who looked guilty

Crane went to Monkey and slapped him against his head. Po went to him and hit him in the face. He went to his daugther and kissed her hand. Shifu made note never to hurt her or he would get hurt from both parents.

Crane called the doctor as the doctor came he checked everything. Then he came out of the room and smiled at them.

" Well?" Crane asked worried, Shifu was waiting to and Po looked at him

" She'll be fine it should heal in two weeks, but she better not climb that ladder again." The doctor said smiling and Shifu looked curiously at him

" Why?" Shifu asked as he smiled and placed his hand on his shoulder

The doctor looked at him and her parents with a big smile on his face.

" She's pregnant." The doctor said smiling and leaving

" I'm going to kill you." Po said angrily and running after Shifu

" Ahhhhhhh Crane call off your husband!" Shifu yelled and Crane looked at them

" Nope you brought this on yourself Shifu." Crane said smirking and going in the room


	8. Chapter 8

Emily waited for her dad to come in while her papa was sitting down. Po sighed and Crane came in he looked at her.

" Emily your our daughter we will always love and protect you but this has gotten out of hand first you date Shifu without our permission and now your pregnant by him how could you be so unreasonable." Po said angrily and Emily lowed her head in shame

" What your father means sweetie we'll support this union between you and Shifu." Crane said hitting his husband's arm and Emily looked up quickly

Shifu came in with a smile on his face. He got down on one knee and opened a ring box. Inside laid a ruby ring and he looked at her as she covered her mouth.

" Will you marry me Emily?" Shifu asked as she smiled though tears and nodded

He slipped the ring on her finger and they left her parents alone. Apparently Po needed to talk to his husband and Crane looked at him.

" When did this happen?" Po asked angrily and Crane kissed him

" We talked before I left the room darling, I told him either to marry her or I was going to kill him." Crane said smiling and Po kissed him with passion

Crane moaned in his mouth and Po laid him on the bed. Po kissed every inch of Crane's body and Crane moaned. Po took off his pants then thusted in his husband.

" God Po please... please fuck me harder." Crane whimpered and Po went faster

" You want it my naughty husband." Po panted with a grin and Crane gripped the sheets

Meanwhile

Shifu kissed Emily's stomach then embraced her with a smile. Shifu didn't care if it was a boy or girl he just wanted the baby to be healthy. Emily giggled as he kissed her lips and left to teach his students.

" Where is Crane and Po?" Shifu asked as Viper, Monkey and Tigergess pointed down the hall

" OH GOD PO!" Crane yelled as Shifu blushed and they went outside to train

Emily was watching them train. Po and Crane came outside to train with them.

" Hey Crane take it easy you had a rough work out." Monkey joked as Crane blushed and Po face planted his paw into his face

" Ok I'm going to wash my ears." Emily said covering her ears and Monkey laughed

He stopped laughing when Shifu threw a book at his head and went inside to check on his fianceè.


	9. Chapter 9

Emily was at the wedding bouquet across town. She looked at herself in the dress as she spun around in it. She was getting married tomorrow to Shifu. Emily smiled at her self in the dress and Po came in the shop.

" Hey sweetheart I got something for you." Po said smiling and he stood there shocked

Emily looked like an angel in white. Po got really emotional seeing his little girl in a wedding dress and he walked toward her with a blue pin.

" Here it's from Grandpa... I hope you like it." Po said smiling and she looked at him

" Of course I do papa, how is grandpa Ping." Emily asked smiling and he smiled back

When it's just her and Mr. Ping she can call him Grandpa. But when the villagers are around she calls him Mr. Ping. Mr. Ping aceepted her into the family when Po brought her home. He didn't want anyone to tease her because of people and there old ways. Everyone but Mr. Ping thought a man should be with a woman and a woman should be with a man.

So he decided that his granddaughter would call him Mr. Ping around other's but Grandpa when it's just the two of them or when it's just Po, Crane and her.

" He's doing fine and wants to know why his granddaughter didn't tell him about her own marriage?" Po asked angrily and she made a face

" Opps I'll tell him papa I promise." Emily said as he tapped his foot and sighed

Later after leaving the shop she stopped by the noddle shop. Mr. Ping was closing up for today and he saw his granddaughter.

" Oh so your grown up not telling your own grandfather your getting married I had to hear from your father." Mr. Ping said as she bit her lip and she rubbed the back of her neck

" I'm sorry grandpa, are you coming tomorrow." Emily said as he smiled and hugged her

Emily left she saw Shifu training his student's. He saw his fiancee and he smiled at her. Shifu stopped the training early and Po arrived late.

" I'm here oops I missed training again didn't I?" Po asked as Crane nodded and saw Shifu with Emily

Shifu took Emily inside where they could talk privately. Shifu looked at her and he searched her eye's.

" We're getting married tomorrow, Emily are you sure you want to do this I mean do you really want to marry me?" Shifu asked as she smiled and rubbed his cheek

" Shifu I can't wait to marry you." Emily said as he smiled and they kissed

Shifu went to bed and so did Emily. They slept in different rooms since they were getting married tomorrow.

The next day

Shifu was getting ready. All the Master's were on there way to witness his wedding today. Even Junjie was coming Shifu didn't like that.

Crane was decorating the center of town with Po. The villagers helped Viper with the alter along with Tigeress and Monkey. Po was being the chairs and covering them with white frabic. Mr. Ping was cooking the food for the reception.

" We have everything ready Shifu, even the cake is done." Po said smiling and Shifu looked at him

" Well I'm sure you got a person to marry us right?" Shifu asked as Po nodded and Shifu's eyes widen Constable Hu

Constable Hu was the one marrying them. Shifu face planted his face with his hand annoyed. The one person that annoyed him was the priest.

Shifu took his place at the alter. The all of Master's arrived and then he saw Junjie he sneered at him. Then Mr. Ping came along with the villagers.

" Oh look it's the Dragon Warrior or should we say." One of the villagers were about to say and Shifu had enough

" That's enough! That's my soon to be father in law and if you have a problem with it then you can leave!" Shifu said angrily and the villagers stopped

They sat down Po left to get Emily, Monkey, Crane, Viper and Mantis sat down in the chairs. Shifu fixed his robe and Crane's mother arrived.

Then they music started

Emily looked beautiful in her White dress and Shifu covered his mouth with tears streaming down his face. She got to where Shifu was Po lifted the veil.

" Who gives this woman?" Constable Hu asked as Po sighed and then looked at his daughter

" Me and her dad do." Po said smiling at her and hugged her then sitting down next to Crane

Crane placed his wing on Po's hand and Po smiled as he watched there little girl get married.

" We are gathered here today to witness the Union of Master Shifu and Emily, they wrote there own vows." Constable Hu said as he smiled at the couple and Shifu held up a piece of paper

Shifu looked at her with a smile and Emily smiled at him. He gulped as he looked into her eyes and then gained his courage again.

" Emily I've been hurt before, I thought when we started I thought you would leave me you always there for me... I had doubts about us... I thought it was a joke even standing here I still think you'll reconsider and walk away from me... but to honest I love you Emily and I won't give up without a fight." Shifu said trembling and she smiled though tears

" Shifu I want you to know I will never leave you, I love you to much, I won't leave you, you have opened up my eyes and there full of love. I would never hurt you, never walk away forever I'll stay always." Emily said smiling and he had tears going down his face

Constable Hu wiped his face with his trunk and cleared his throat. He smiled as he looked at the couple and he sighed.

" Do you Emily take Shifu to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, for better or for worse, to death do us part?" Constable Hu questioned her and she held the ring in her hands

" I do." Emily said smiling and Shifu had his ring

" And do you Shifu take Emily to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, for better or for worse, to death do us part?" Constable Hu asked him and he smiled

" I do." Shifu said putting the ring on her finger and Constable Hu closed the book

" You may now kiss the bride." Constable Hu said as Shifu kissed her and they parted

The reception was in the Jade Palace. Mr. Ping severed everyone he glared at the villagers for making fun of his son for being gay. The master's congratulated Shifu on his marriage. Po tapped Emily's shoulder and Crane smiled at her.

" Father and daughter dance." Po said as she smiled and grabbed both father's hands

Gotta hold on easy as we let you go

Gonna tell you how much we love you

Though you think you already know

We remember we thought you looked like an angel

Wrapped in pink, so soft and warm

You've had us wrapped around your finger

Since the day you were found

You're beautiful baby from the outside in

Chase your dreams but always know the road

That'll lead you home again

Go on, take on this whole world

But to us you know you'll always be, our little girl

When you were in trouble that crooked little smile

Could melt our heart of stone

Now look at you, We've turned around

And you've almost grown

Sometimes you're asleep we whisper 'we love you'

In the moonlight at your door

As we walk away, we hear you say

"Daddy, papa love you more"

You're beautiful baby from the outside in

Chase your dreams but always know the road

That'll lead you home again

Go on, take on this whole world

But to us you know you'll always be, our little girl

Someday, some boy will come

And ask us for your hand

But we won't say yes to him unless I know

He's the half that makes you whole

He has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man

I know he'll say that he's in love

But between you and our

He won't be good enough

You're beautiful baby from the outside in

Chase your dreams but always know the road

That'll lead you home again

Go on, take on this whole world

But to me you know you'll always be, our little girl

Shifu got his wife from her parents and it was there turn to dance. Shifu put his hand on her waist and the other hand in hers.

I won't just survive  
Oh, you will see me thrive  
Can't write my story  
I'm beyond the archetype

I won't just conform  
No matter how you shake my core  
'Cause my roots they run deep, oh

Oh, ye of so little faith  
Don't doubt it, don't doubt it  
Victory is in my veins  
I know it, I know it  
And I will not negotiate  
I'll fight it, I'll fight it  
I will transform

When, when the fire's at my feet again  
And the vultures all start circling  
They're whispering, "You're out of time"  
But still I rise

This is no mistake, no accident  
When you think the final nail is in  
Think again  
Don't be surprised  
I will still rise

I must stay conscious  
Through the madness and chaos  
So I call on my angels  
They say

Oh, ye of so little faith  
Don't doubt it, don't doubt it  
Victory is in your veins  
You know it, you know it  
And you will not negotiate  
Just fight it, just fight it  
And be transformed

'Cause when, when the fire's at my feet again  
And the vultures all start circling  
They're whispering, "You're out of time"  
But still I rise

This is no mistake, no accident  
When you think the final nail is in  
Think again  
Don't be surprised  
I will still rise

Don't doubt it, don't doubt it  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
You know it, you know it  
Still rise  
Just fight it, just fight it  
Don't be surprised  
I will still rise

Po watched as Shifu danced with Emily, Crane came with a plate of food. He saw his lover's eye's and he looked toward where his lover's eyes were looking at. He smiled and then patted Po's arm.

" I know Po." Crane smiled fondly and Po smiled

Po turned his attention at the newlyweds and he smiled a sad smile. He as happy there little girl was happy but he just gave there little girl away.

Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each other's face  
So much in love you're alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
We were enough for her not long ago  
We were her number one  
She told us so  
And she still means the world to us  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold our girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And we're not gonna stand in your way

But we loved her first and we held her first  
And a place in our hearts will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at us  
We knew the love of a father runs deep  
And we prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
We loved her first

How could that beautiful woman with you  
Be the same freckle-faced kid that we knew  
The one that we read all those fairy tales to?  
And tucked into bed all those nights?  
And we knew the first time we saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time

But we loved her first and we held her first  
And a place in our hearts will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at us  
We knew the love of a father runs deep  
And we prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
We loved her first

From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at us  
We knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what were going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
We loved her first

Shifu and Emily cut the wedding cake. After the wedding Shifu and Emily went to bed. Po went to bed with his lover and held him close.


	10. Chapter 10

Po was so nervous it had been two weeks since he's daughter got married to Shifu. Now it was his turn to marry Crane. Po only invited friend's that supported the couple and family. Mr. Ping was excited his little boy was getting married. Crane arrived at the noddle shop to make sure everything was going as plan.

" Good Po's favorite which is basically everything, I've never seen Po dislike any food." Crane said smiling and Mr. Ping laughed

" There is one thing he does not like fish, disliked them since he was a toddler oh by the way there is one thing I would like to discuss." Mr. Ping said smiling and Crane was shocked

Crane followed him to the back of the restaurant. Crane looked at the back door and then Mr. Ping looked at him with arm's crossed.

" Ok Crane, If you hurt my son after your married I swear I will come up to that Jade Palace and whomp with with my best spoon." Mr. Ping threatened and Crane gulped

" Y...Yes sir I would never hurt my beloved I have to go now, sir." Crane said as he looked at him and flew off

smiled he was glad Crane took his threat seriously because he would actually do it. Then he saw Emily she was three month's pregnant and she was walking with Shifu.

" Daddy love's Orchids and Dad love's Lilly's. Emily said as he was holding the two flower's and Mr. Ping came toward her

" How is my grand child and my Great Grandchild?" Mr. Ping asked as Emily smiled and Shifu looked at his wife with a smile

No one in the village made fun of Po anymore they had a warning from Shifu if they did he could make Hu make them leave the village.

" Were fine grandpa me and Shifu are delivering the flower's to Daddy and Dad's wedding." Emily explained and Mr. Ping nodded

The wedding was being held in the courtyard of the Jade Palace it was a private affair. Crane's mother at arrived along with Crane's cousin's and Mr. Ping arrived with the food. Po fixed his robe he got somone special to be marrying them today.

Crane walked down the aisle with the traditional wedding march. The special person arrived and Po smiled as Emily didn't know who he was. Viper, Shifu, Mantis, Monkey and Tigeress gasped.

" We are gathered today to join this couple to witness there union as one like Yin and Yang." Li said as Po smiled and Shifu looked at his wife

" That's your daddy's real father." Shifu whispered as Emily's eyes widen and she smiled

" Crane from the moment I ment you I knew we were meant to be, I love you so much like the earth love's the rain and the moon has it's stars but Crane your all I need to spend the rest of my day's with." Po said as Crane wipped away a tear and Crane cleared his throat

" Po, you are my day, my night, my one true love I think everyday how lucky I am to be the Dragon Warrior's boyfriend but your not just the Dragon Warrior to me Po your mine and I'm yours forever until we die so here I stand marrying you because I can't live without you." Crane said as Po let tears flow down and smiled weakly

" Do you Crane take Po to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, for better or for worse, to death do us part?" Li asked Crane as he grabbed the ring and placed it on Po's finger with a smile

" I do." Crane said smiling and Po breathed out

" And do you Po take Crane to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, for better or for worse, to death do us part?" Li asked Po as he grabbed the ring necklace and placed around Crane's neck

" I do." Po said smiling and Crane had tears in his eyes

" I pronounce you husband and husband you may now kiss your husband." Li said smiling and Po kissed Crane

At the reception Po was talking to Shifu until Mr. Ping came up. Li had left he had watched his only son get married that all he wanted to do was make sure his son was happy.

" Come on son, it's father and son dance." Mr. Ping said as Po smiled and looked for Li

" He left didn't he?" Po asked as Mr. Ping nodded and escorted his son to the dance floor

Crane's mother escorted her son to the floor and the two parents danced with there children.

I can't remember when you weren't there  
When I didn't care for anyone but you  
I swear we've been through everything there is  
Can't imagine anything we've missed  
Can't imagine anything the two of us can't do

Through the years  
You've never let me down  
You turned my life around  
The sweetest days I've found  
I've found with you  
Through the years  
I've never been afraid  
I've loved the life we've made  
And I'm so glad I've stayed  
Right here with you  
Through the years

I can't remember what I used to do  
Who I trusted whom, I listened to before  
I swear you've taught me everything I know  
Can't imagine needing someone so  
But through the years it seems to me  
I need you more and more

Through the years  
Through all the good and bad  
I knew how much we had  
I've always been so glad  
To be with you  
Through the years  
It's better everyday  
You've kissed my tears away  
As long as it's okay  
I'll stay with you  
Through the years

Through the years  
When everything went wrong  
Together we were strong  
I know that I belonged  
Right here with you  
Through the years  
I never had a doubt  
We'd always work things out  
I've learned what love's about  
By loving you  
Through the years

Through the years  
You've never let me down  
You've turned my life around  
The sweetest days I've found  
I've found with you  
Through the years  
It's better everyday  
You've kissed my tears away  
As long as it's okay  
I'll stay with you  
Through the years

Then finally Po and Crane got together for there dance. Shifu and Emily left to see the gender of there baby. Po placed his hand Crane's waist and his other with Crane's right wing.

" Ready love?" Po asked as Crane blushed and breathed out

" Yes I'm ready." Crane said as the music started and Crane smiled

You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you

Like everything that's green boy I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you're wanted too

'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
Yeah I wanna make you feel wanted

Anyone can tell you you're pretty  
And you get that all the time, I know you do  
But your beauty's deeper than the make up  
And I wanna show you what I see tonight

When I wrap you up  
When I kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted

As good as you make me feel I  
I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted

And I just wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah I wanna make you feel wanted  
Baby I wanna make you feel wanted

You'll always be wanted

Po and Crane left after cutting the cake. Po lowed Crane into there bed and Po heard a knock at the door. He opened it and Emily was there with Shifu.

" Daddy and Dad you are proud grandparents to twins a baby girl and a baby boy." Emily said smiling and Po's eyes widen in excitement

" We have two babies to spoil, you must tell your grandfather and grandmother." Po said as Crane put his wing on Emily's stomach and he smiled at her

" We already know my son, goodnight." Mr. Ping said arriving at the door and Crane's mother nodded leaving with him

Emily and Shifu went to bed. Po closed the door and pounced on his husband with a playful growl and proceeded to make love to his husband.


	11. Chapter 11

Mr. Ping was at the noddle shop as always serving customers. Yan Fan and Li Shan came in. Mr. Ping smiled and finished serving his last customer. Yan Fan and Li Shan sat down at the table. Mr. Ping sat down and they smiled at each other.

" So we have two new member's that were going to add in our family,how is Emily?" Yan Fan asked smiling and Mr. Ping sipped his tea

" She's fine Po said Shifu helps her around the Jade Palace." Mr. Ping said smiling and Li Shan looked at him

Li Shan cleared his throat and Mr. Ping looked at him. Yan Fan meant Li Shan at the wedding between her son and his.

" I hope they get a place no offense but the Jade Palace is no place to raise babies." Li Shan said as Mr. Ping looked at Yan Fan

" I agree with Li, the palace is no place to raise the babies so I'm buying them a house but don't tell them I'm making it a surprise." Mr. Ping said smiling and Yan Fan smiled

Meanwhile

Emily was fixing dinner and she felt arm's around her. She giggled when she felt kisses on her neck and she turned her head.

" Hello my love." Shifu whispered in her ear and she blushed

" Shifu, oh Papa good morning." Emily giggled and she saw Po

Shifu let got of his wife with a blush seeing his father in law. Po glared at him for a moment and kissed his daugther on the head. Shifu sighed Po still didn't like him even after he married there daugther. Crane was ok with him but Po didn't want to be near Shifu anymore.

" Shifu it's ok he'll come around once the twins are born papa love's babies." Emily said gently and Shifu nodded

" It's just if the Dragon Warrior hates me then my students must to." Shifu said with a sigh and leaving the room

Emily frowned she had to speak with her papa. Po was with Crane, Viper, Mantis, Tigeress and Monkey. Emily walked in and Po smiled at her.

" Papa you have to stop treating my husband the way you do." Emily said angrily and Po frowned

" Emily I don't have to do anything I don't like I never will like him, he's lucky I let him marry you and I really don't like the fact he didn't even ask for our opinion of dating you." Po said as he huffed and Emily sighed

Emily looked at her Papa and her Dad. She loved them both dearly but her Papa wasn't even giving her husband a chance. Her dad was giving him a chance but Po was not.

" Papa your being unreasonable he's trying his hardest to make it up to you." Emily said as Po turned toward her and he crossed her arms

" I don't care what he's doing Emily, just get this though your head I will never like him I hate him for what he's doing to you, your young and he's old to old to be a father to twins that never should have happened." Po said angrily and then he covered his mouth

Emily stood there in tears Po covered his mouth did he just say that to his daugther about his grand children. He looked at her as the tears flowed freely down her cheek and he reached for her.

" Emily I didn't." Po tried and she stopped him

" I don't care what you think about my husband nor my children I love him and he loves me. He maybe old but I love him for who he is. My twins are a blessing to me and so is my husband. Po you are not my father." Emily said sobbing and she left

Po stood there with tears of his own. His own adopted daugther just spoke the words he feared. He looked his husband his husband was glaring at him. Mantis, Tigress, Viper and even Monkey were glaring at him. They left leaving the Tao alone in the room. Po sat down with his hand in his hands sobbing his heart out.

" What have I done?" Po sobbed and Crane pulled his hands away

" You just made our daugther hate you for not giving her husband a chance, Po thoses babies need there grandfather in there life and you putting stress on Emily is not good for the babies, Shifu is trying his hardest to impress you honey why won't you let him in your life." Crane said as Po blinked and then sighed with fresh tears falling down

Po let the tears fall as Crane wrapped his wings abound him. Po let the hug last for a moment but he knew he had to explain to his husband what he feared the most.

" I'm scared that Mei-Ling will steal our daugther's husband and since he still loves her he would go with her. Emily doesn't need to be hurt. I just want what's best but I just costed myself my daughter." Po said as he let the tears fall and Crane kissed him

Meanwhile

Emily was sobbing in her bedroom. Shifu came in and he saw his wife crying who ever made her cry was going to die.

" What's wrong baby?" Shifu asked gently and he sat beside her

" No matter what you do it'll never be enough in Papa's eyes he said something today about how your old and the twins shouldn't have happened." Emily sobbed and Shifu looked shocked

Shifu brought his wife close and looked at her. He smiled at her and kissed her passionately. Emily looked at him and tears streamed down her face.

" How can you love me?" Emily asked as he smiled gently and rubbed his nose on hers

" Your an angel

That's beautiful

You wonder why I love you

Well it's not for your beauty

It's for your heart

I love your smile

I love your laugh

I can't think of anything else

But you

If I got home

And you weren't there

I'd find myself deep in sorrow

Cause I love you so

I can't believe your mine

To have and to hold

For my whole life

I never ment anybody like you

Who'd love me

The way you do

And I can't wait

To be a father

I can't wait to see there faces

Oh bring a man don't mean nothing

Without a woman beside him

I want you to know

Your my everything

Your my world

I'll love you forever

Until my drying day

Your beautiful

Your mine

You are an angel sent for me

I think God everyday for giving me a second chance at love

Cause I never thought it would

Happen again but it did

Cause I love you

I'm here for you always" Shifu sung and kissed her

" Shifu... the babies are kicking." Emily said as he placed his hand on her stomach and he smiled though tears

" Emily can we talk please." Po said knocking on the wall and Shifu glared at him


	12. Chapter 12

Shifu looked at him with a glare and Po approached the two. Emily looked at her papa and he gently wrapped away the tears on her face.

" Emily I'm sorry sweetheart, Papa's just scared ok I'm scared of when thoses babies are born Shifu would be dead I'm scared cause Shifu also still has feelings for his Ex even if he doesn't what to admit it, but mostly when I found you Emily you were so small so helpless I can't help see you as that baby again. I love you Emily dearly and I am not going to stand here if someone is going to hurt you I'm fine with being made fun of but when you mess with my cub then we got a problem I love you Emily your the best daugther I and Crane can ask for." Po said as tears streamed down his face and she hugged him

" I'm sorry papa for saying that your not my father, I want you in my life and the twins but I'm not that helpless baby anymore papa I'm grown up starting a family of my own. You think I don't worry if Shifu mite die before the twins are even born I do worry." Emily said as he smiled and he hugged her close

Shifu placed his hand on his wife's shoulder. He smiled at her and then looked at his father in law. Po stood there waiting to be hit or yelled at by his Master.

" Po I understand your concern's but one I'm not leaving Emily and two I may die one day but today is not that day, I want you to I'm not your master anymore I'm your son in law and your my father in law I will show you respect as you show me." Shifu said as Po smiled and hugged him

" Shifu I am proud to be your father in law." Po said as Shifu smiled and they hugged

Emily smiled as the two hugged and then she felt pain. Shifu smiled at Po then turned seeing Emily holding her stomach in pain. He quickly ran over there and she looked at him. Water ran down her legs and she looked at him as his eye's widen.

" Po call all the master's,your father's then Crane's mother,Crane get some water,Viper towels, Tigeress you hold her left leg, Monkey right leg and I'll deliver my children, it's alright my darling our children are on the way." Shifu said ordering each one and spoke gently to Emily

" I'm scared." Emily said as she held Po's hand once he did what he was told and Shifu looked at her

Shifu kissed her lips passionately as Viper and Crane came. The Master's arrived along wit Li, Mr. Ping and Yan Fan. They waited outside.

" Ok Emily on the count of three push, One, Two, Three, good your doing good my sweet, One, Two, three, that's my wife, One, Two, Three, One more push darling then we'll get the second one out your doing fantastic, One, Two, Three!" Shifu said as she pushed and then there son was born

He looked like Shifu, Shifu smiled as he wrapped his son in the towel and gave him to Po he still needed to get his daugther borned. Emily pushed with encouraging words from her husband she gave birth to her daugther. Shifu smiled though tears he just delivered his children.

The girl looked like both of them. As Po washed his grandchildren he handed the boy to Shifu and the girl to Emily they looked at the twins with a smile tears streaming down there faces.

Mr. Ping, Li and Yan Fan came in seeing there great grandchildren. Mr. Ping looked at the two and smiled handing Emily a piece of paper.

" What's this grandpa, you brought us a house?" Emily asked as he smiled and nodded

" A grandfather will do anything for his grandchild and his great grandchildren." Mr. Ping said smiling at her and cooing at the babies

Po and Crane sniffed as they looked on there grandchildren's faces there were so small. Shifu looked at his wife and she looked at him.

" Zachary and Julianne or Juila for short." Emily said smiling at her children and Shifu smiled

After everyone left Mr. Ping showed Shifu and Emily were the house was. It was close to the Jade Palace so they didn't need to climb the stairs. Emily chose two rooms for the children so they could have there own rooms. When they opened the door to Zachary's it's was decorated thanks to Yan Fan. Li decorated Julianne's room.

Emily put Julianne in her room and Shifu put Zachary in his room. They went to bed which was decorated thanks to Viper, Monkey, Crane, Po, and Tigeress.


	13. Chapter 13

Emily was fixing dinner she felt arm's wrap around her and she felt a kiss on her neck. She turned around and she smiled at the man who was kissing her.

" Morning love, Oh I have to go." Shifu said smiling and leaving

Emily shook her head smiling and she got in the nursery's. Zachary and Julianne were sleeping it was hard to believe there babies were almost one mouth old. She smiled at both her children and picked up Zach. She placed him in the stroller and got Julianne placed her in the stroller. Po had brought them one that had two seats so they could walk both babies.

Emily started her walk though the village. Mr. Ping was cleaning he stopped cleaning when he saw his great grandchildren.

" Emily, oh my there getting big." Mr. Ping said smiling and looking at the twins

" There almost a mouth grandpa, grandma, hi Li." Emily said smiling and seeing Li

She didn't really know Li so that's why she just called him Li. She wanted to get to know his but every time she tried he would leave the village after seeing her papa. She thought he didn't want her in his life but he was the man he helped his own son get married.

" Why weren't you there for my wedding you were there for Papa's but not mine." Emily asked as the panda looked at him and he sighed

" Casue I didn't know Po had a daugther." Li lied as she looked at him and she shook her head

Emily could read people like a book she noticed when a person lies they don't look at you and avoid the real problem. Emily went up to him as Ping and Yan Fan took the twins inside the middle shop to give the two some privacy.

" Your lying papa did tell you, so why didn't you come?" Emily asked with her hands on her hips and Li lowed his eyes

" I'm not your real grandfather Emily,I didn't want to come to see a woman get married who wasn't even related to me my son adopted you he didn't have you with a Panda he only adopted you." Li said as Emily felt her heart hurt and she clutched her fist

Emily looked at the Panda he wasn't looking at her he was avoiding her eyes. Emily closed her eyes and tears slipped from them.

" I may not be his, but he raised me as his he loves me anyway even though I'm not his it's like Mr. Ping he's not Po's real father but he still loves him and me but if you don't want to be in my life don't do it to the twins they need there great grandfather even if you don't want to be in my life be in there lifes." Emily said as tears streamed and Li looked at him

" I ... I can't Emily there not mine I have to see my son." Li said as he left and Emily stood there

She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Mr. Ping. He smiled at her as he wiped away the tear and she smiled at him. She hugged him and he returned the hug. She didn't see Li had looked back to see the two then continued walking to the Jade Palace.

" It's ok Emily you have me now let's get cooking come cook with grandpa like we use to." Mr. Ping said smiling and Emily smiled

" I'd love that." Emily said smiling and walking in

At the Jade Palace

Po was training with the four and his husband. Po didn't considered Crane a member of the five anymore he was his husband and Po smiled at him as he sent a wink toward him.

" Po, pay attention." Shifu said sternly and Po smiled at his father in law

" Yes dad." Po said as Shifu smiled and Li came in

Li watched his son train and Po spotted him. Shifu stopped training early and watched his son in law talked to his father. Crane smiled and greeted Li with a smile. Mr. Ping came in the palace and he was angry.

" Li I have a few words for you, you make my granddaughter cry with your hurtful words again I will hurt you with a spoon." Mr. Ping said as Li looked at him and Po looked at his father

" What did you say to Emily?" Po asked looking at Li and Li looked at him

Li saw Crane's face had changed from happy to stern, he saw Shifu walk angry toward them wondering what he said to his wife, Tigeress, Monkey, Viper and Mantis looked at him.

" Po." Li said as Po looked at him and he clutched his fist

" What did you say to my daugther?" Po asked angrily and Li gulped

Li looked at Mr. Ping and Mr. Ping crossed his wings on his chest and tapped his foot on the floor. Li looked back at his son and sighed.

" I said I wasn't her grandfather ,I didn't want to come to see a woman get married who wasn't even related to me my son adopted you didn't have her with a Panda I told her you had only adopted her." Li said as Po's eyes widen and he looked hurt

" That's my daughter dad, My fucking daugther, I don't care if she's adopted she's still my daugther and you will not speak to her that way." Po said angrily and Li's eyes widen at his son's fowl language

Mr. Ping looked at Li with a glare and shook his head. He smiled at the words Emily had said and was proud of her.

" Emily told Li she may not be yours, but you raised her as yours she said you love her anyway even though she's not yours it's like me I'm not Po's real father but i still love him and her. Let me tell you this Li but if you don't want to be in her life then stay out of my son's life I don't want you to hurt anyone else." Mr. Ping said smiling at his granddaughters words and glaring at Li

" Fine I need to leave anyway " Li said bitterly and Po watched him leave

Po shook his head he would never accept Emily as his granddaughter but his adoptive dad did. Po smiled at Mr. Ping and Shifu left the Palace. He got home and heard crying. Emily was crying in the bedroom. Shifu went to her and kissed her.

" Hush my flower don't cry, let's eat and to bed." Shifu said smiling and she nodded as he wiped away the tears

Both twins were in the cribs fed and changed. Emily had made dinner and after they ate they went to bed. Shifu wrapped his arms around Emily and felt her snuggled against him.


	14. Chapter 14

Shifu woke up and realized that he had not spent time with his wife since the twins were born and his wedding. He needed some alone time with his wife and he knew the perfect couple to watch his twins.

" We would love to watch our grandchildren!" Crane said excitedly and Po smiled at him

" Just bring them over." Po said as Shifu smiled and left the Jade palace

Tigeress was going to be be mad but he didn't care that he cancelled training today to spend time with his wife.

He got home packed a diaper bag for both of the twins and got them to there grandparents. He arrived home and Emily had woken up.

" Darling we have the whole day together your father's are watching the twins it's just you and me today." Shifu said whispering in her ear and she looked at him

" What about your training today?" Emily asked as he licked her ear and he hummed

Shifu had his hand on the tie to her robe as he turned her around facing away from him so he was behind her and kissed her neck passionately giving her hickey's. Shifu was busy untieing her tie on her robe and she lend her head on his shoulder.

" I cancelled training today for us to be alone." Shifu said smiling and she bit her lip as he nipped her neck

Meanwhile at the Jade Palace

Crane was holding Zachary while Po was making silly faces to Julianne. Mr. Ping and Yan Fan came to the Jade Palace.

" Crane hold his head, Po don't do that!" Mr. Ping said as Po looked annoyed and Crane sighed

" Dad I love you but I know what to do with a baby I raised Emily." Po said as Mr. Ping grabbed his spoon and he looked at his son

Crane left quickly with Zachary while Yan Fan went with her son carrying Julianne into the kitchen. Mr. Ping ran after Po with the spoon and Po ran faster then him.

" I'm the one that helped you with Emily, Now your taking credit for what I helped you with your going to get it mister." Mr. Ping said as Po ran to his room and quickly closed the door

" Dad I'm sorry don't hit me with the spoon." Po said scared and holding the door in place

Back At Emily and Shifu's place

Shifu had gotten her robe off and his to. He traveled down her body caressing her and licking her.

He gently entered her then after a few minutes or so his cock slid in and out, faster and harder. Emily moaned as Shifu repeatedly struck her g-spot. The bed squeaked in a rhythmic pattern. Shifu bent down, his hands beside Emily's chest, and leaned in, kissing Emily passionately, never ceasing his thrusts. Emily threw her arms around Shifu, the two hot and sweaty.

Shifu held Emily's hips at an angle going deeper inside her and pounding her hole faster and harder. Emily looked at Shifu with a gentle smile. She moaned and groaned, twisting the blankets and tossing her head she came.

Shifu continued mercifully pounding, gasping and covered with sweat. He looked down at his wife, her eyes closed tight, lost in the sensation.

" Open your eye's darling." Shifu said gently and she opened them

He kissed her lips passionately and looked at her as he fucked her. The pleasure built, and finally, Shifu had his release in Emily. Emily felt the hot load shoot inside her. She moaned softly. Shifu finished and pulled his cock out. Shifu gasped he rolled off her then collapsed backwards on the bed.

" That was wonderful Shfiu." Emily said with a blush and he turned toward her

" I missed being alone with you ever since we married and had the twins we hadn't had alone time." Shifu said as he whispered and she moved closer to him

She placed her head on his chest listing to his heart. He wrapped his arm's around her and smiled snuggling his wife kissing her head.

" That's what being a parent is honey we give up our time to give it to them." Emily said as he nodded and they shared a kiss

" Well get the twins tomorrow for now I want alone time with my wife." Shifu said smiling and she had her arm around his shoulder

A knock at the door Shfiu quckily got his robe on and answered it, it was Zeng. Shifu looked at him and crossed his arms.

" What is it Zeng?" Shifu questioned him and the goose looked at him

" Emily's Grabdfather is chasing the Dragon warrior with a spoon in the Jade Palace Master Shifu." Zeng said as Shifu's eyes widen and he left quickly

Time to save the father in law from the grandfather in law before something happens.


	15. Chapter 15

Mei-Ling was in town she was Shifu and she smiled evilly it had been a while since she last seen him. She walked over there, she stopped when she saw him smile and greet a woman. She had two children with her and he kissed the woman.

Mei-Ling eye's widen at the rings on there fingers and she shook her head in disbelief. He was married and had children. She ran from the village and tears streamed down her face.

" How I'm I going to tell him I'm pregnant, he looked so happy with her and I just hurt him." Mei-Ling whispered as tears streamed down and she went farther into the forest

Emily kissed Shifu and he smiled at her. Zachary and Julianne cooed as a butterfly flew passed them Emily chuckled and kissed her twins cheeks. Emily left with the twins as Shifu was shopping and Mei- Ling came back.

" Shifu." Mei-Ling said as he turned around and his eye's widen

" Mei-Ling I told you I never wanted to see you again, now leave I have a wife and children." Shifu said angrily and she looked at him

How did it come to this was he so tried of being hurt by her that he didn't even want to see her. She had to tell him then she would leave forever with the only thing she had left of him.

" I'm pregnant." Mei-Ling said as he looked at her and he looked away

" I'm married if you think I would leave my wife cause I got you pregnant your wrong." Shifu said as she looked away and sighed

Mei-Ling stayed two feet away from him but he was so close and she just stared at the ring that graced his finger.

" Besides I really don't believe that is my child in there you've been with so many men maybe it's one of you lovers since you have whored your self around the whole village my wife is loyal to me at least I know my children are mine but with you it's like a damn puzzle I don't care if that is my child I don't believe you nor do I want to be in your life now leave me alone." Shifu said bitterly and she flinched

Mei-Ling left Shifu thought so bitterly of her and it was her fault for having sex with so many men. Once she had left the village and found a safe place to be. She looked up at the sky and thought of the good times they had together she wondered why she had hurt him so bad.

Silent, I can't wait here silent

Working up a storm inside my head  
Nothing, I just stood for nothing  
So I fell for everything you said

Hear the rumble  
Hear my voice  
Silent, I can't wait here silent  
Gotta make a change and make some noise

Undo my sad  
Undo what hurt so bad  
Undo my pain  
Gonna get out, trough the rain  
I know that I am over you  
At last I know what I should do  
Undo my sad

Trouble, baby I'm in trouble  
Every time I look into your eyes  
Save me, oh, I'm gonna save me  
Faraway from all the crazy lies

Hear the rumble  
Hear my voice

Undo my sad  
Undo what hurt so bad  
Undo my pain  
Gonna get out, trough the rain  
I know that I am over you  
At last I know what I should do  
Undo my sad

Undo my sad  
Undo what hurt so bad  
Undo my pain  
Gonna get out, trough the rain  
I know that I am over you  
At last I know what I should do  
Undo my sad

I said

Undo

Shifu got home Emily rushed to him and grabbed his hand. Shifu looked at him and she smiled excitedly.

" Shifu watch this." Emily said as he smiled and she bent down infront of Zachary

Zachary stood up and started to walk. Julianne looked at her brother and Zachary made it to her mommy.

" Shifu look." Emily said as Shifu saw Julianne got up and he smiled

" Come to daddy Julianne, come to daddy." Shifu said as he smiled and she walked to him

Emily smiled as she picked up Zachary and Shifu picked up Julianne kissing her cheeks. Emily giggled and Zachary kissed her cheek.

" Daddy." Julianne said as Emily's eye's widen and Shifu smile widen

" Her first word." Emily said with tears and they kissed there twins

Author Note: I live! Sorry guys been busy moving the stories to the other site.


	16. Chapter 16

Shifu woke up he went to the Jade Palace. Emily had givin him a kiss goodbye after he kissed the twins and he arrived in the great hall of warrior's. Junjie,Master Thundering Rhino, Master Storming Ox,Master Croc, Master Boar, Master Sheep, Great Master Viper, Master Bear, Master Chicken, Master Gorilla and Master Chao.

All the Master's were there in the room. Shifu had the five here and Po arrived early today for once. Then the bell to the city rang. The city was in trouble and Shifu ordered the five plus Po to see what was wrong.

Shifu went with them and saw a man with power's he'd never seen before and the man sneered at Shifu.

" Master Shifu the man who married a girl he barely knew, you should have married my little girl and you two where going to have children but thanks to you she killed herself." The man said as Shifu looked at this crazy man and Po looked at Shifu

" I don't know who your talking about leave this city." Shifu said as the man's sneer grew wider and he shot a fireball out of his hand

Shifu ducked he looked at the burnt place that he aimed that could have been him and he looked at the man. Shifu stood up not afiard and looked at the man dead in the eye's.

" I'm taking about my daughter the one you got pregnant! Mei-Ling is dead because of you and now you will know what it feels like to lose someone you love!" The man laughed and Shifu's eye's widen

He turned and ran from his student's. One thing was on his mind and that was please let them be safe. He stopped the door was open and he slowly went inside. He heard crying he found Zachary and Julianne safe. Now to find his wife and he went to the nursery she wasn't there.

" Emily! Emily!, Emily?" Shifu said searching in each room and finally he went to the kitchen

Noting but a note and he picked it up. He slowly turned it over and read it.

Let's play a game Master Shifu you were the cause of the death of the one I loved now let's see how many day's it takes you to save the one you love from the same fate. I'm giving you ten day's to find me, defeat me and take your precious wife home. If you successed then she is free to go home but if you fail she will be killed.

Good Luck Master Shifu remember you have ten day's.

Sign, Juan Ling

Shifu looked at the note tumbling there is one thing you don't do and Juan did it. You don't take his wife away and Juan fucked up big time. Shfiu quckily took his children to there grandparents, Po, Crane, Yan Fan and Ping hugged him.

" Bring our daugther home safe." Crane and Po said together and Shifu nodded

" Oh Shifu when you met the man who took my granddaughter do me a favor, Fuck him up for me for taking my granddaughter from me." Mr. Ping said with a smile and then angry

Shifu smiled then left he knew the twins were safe with there grandparents and he was on his way to his wife.

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came  
So glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

Shifu set up camp he looked at the star's he would make this man pay for taking his wife away from him. As he tried to sleep cause he was use to sleeping by Emily his dreams were filled with his beloved wife.

End Of Day 1

Author Note: The End of I'll Be Good is coming soon. It's going off with a big BANG!


	17. Chapter 17

Shifu woke up and he started crying. Tears slipped down his face he wanted his wife back and he grew angry this asshole was going down.

An ache  
So deep  
That I  
Can hardly breathe  
This pain  
Can't be imagined  
Will it ever heal?  
Ooh... ooh...

Your hand  
So small  
Held a strand of my hair  
So strong  
All I could do  
Was keep believing  
Was that enough?

Is anyone there?

I wanna scream  
Is this a dream?  
How could this happen,  
Happen to me?  
This isn't fair  
This nightmare  
This kind of torture  
I just can't bear  
I want you here  
I want you here  
Ooh... ooh...

I waited so long  
For you to come  
Then you were here  
And now you're gone  
I was not prepared  
For you to leave me  
Oh this is misery

Are you still there?

I wanna scream  
Is this a dream?  
How could this happen,  
Happen to me?  
This isn't fair  
This nightmare  
This kind of torture  
I just can't bear  
I want you here  
I want you here

God help me,  
God help me,  
God help me  
Breathe

I wanna scream  
Is this a dream?  
How could this happen,  
Happen to me?  
This isn't fair  
This nightmare  
This kind of torture  
I just can't bear  
I want you here  
I want you here  
Ooh... ooh...

An ache  
So deep  
That I  
Can hardly breathe

Shifu traveled down a path and saw something. He saw it was a note and it had his name on it.

" Shifu your wife is very sweet no wonder you married her, but anyways you now have nine day's left are you even trying?" Sign Juan Ling

Shifu threw the note down in anger if that man so much touches his wife his gonna kill him. Shifu never felt this way before about anyone and now he was protecting his love, his beloved t he mother to his children and his soul mate.

I miss the taste of a sweeter life  
I miss the conversation  
I'm searching for a song tonight  
I'm changing all of the stations  
I like to think that we had it all  
We drew a map to a better place  
But on that road I took a fall  
Oh baby why did you he take you away?

You were there for me  
In your darkest times  
I was there for you  
In your darkest nights

But I wonder where you are?  
When I was at my worst  
Down on my knees  
And I said i had your back  
So I wonder where you are?  
All the roads you took came back to me  
So I'm following the map that leads to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following

I hear your voice in my sleep at night  
Hard to resist your sweet temptation  
'Cause I love you  
Now I can't let him win  
No I just can't let him win

You were there for me  
In your darkest times  
I was there for you  
In your darkest nights

But I wonder where you are?  
When I was at my worst  
Down on my knees  
And I said i had your back  
So I wonder where you are?  
All the roads you took came back to me  
So I'm following the map that leads to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you 

Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Oh oh

You were there for me  
In your darkest times  
I was there for you  
In your darkest nights

But I wonder where you are?  
When I was at my worst  
Down on my knees  
And I said i had your back  
So I wonder where you are?  
All the roads you took came back to me  
So I'm following the map that leads to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following

Shifu didn't rest that night he continued to make his journey to the one that opened his heart. He promised to never leave her alone again. He promised alot of things but he was going to keep these promises no more broken promises.

" Don't worry Emily my love you'll be safe in my arm's soon don't you worry." Shifu said with determination and running


	18. Chapter 18

Shifu traveled his mind focused and his body tried. But he didn't care he was going to be with his wife. Then he found the camp he saw her tied up. He fritter his teeth and there was the asshole that took her. He ran down there and the man grinned.

" Shifu finally that took you about two day's, you must have found my letter, to bad I wanted to kill her but you should be the one dead you raised Ti Lung look how he turned out you raised Tigeress look how's she's turning out and your children will be the same." Juan grinned and Shifu looked at him

Emily looked tried and beaten. Shifu felt something inside him snap when Juan said something about his children but most of all Juan touched his Emily. Shifu sneered and looked at Juan with a deathly look.

" You can mock me, threaten to kill me but no one talks about my kids and hurts my WIFE! Shifu yelled ran forward to Juan and Emily's widen as Shfiu sliced his neck opened with his claws

Shifu's chest went in and out as he looked at the man with anger. His anger faded away when he saw his wife he slowly went to her and got the ropes off her. She looked at him as tears streamed down and kissed him passionately.

They walked home he held her hand and she stayed close to him. Once home Shifu got his twins and got them to bed. Emily was sitting in the room and he walked in their room.

" I've missed you so much." Emily sobbed running to him and he rubbed her back

" I've miss you my flower." Shifu said kissing her lips and tears streamed down his cheeks

He held her close as his heart settled down and he smiled as they stood there hugging each other. Emily looked at him and smiled as they embraced.

" I'm pregnant I found out before I was taken." Emily said as he smiled and kissed her stomach

" My growing family." Shifu said smiling and Emily giggled as he kissed her neck

Year's later

Julianne became a famous dancer thank to her Aunt Viper and Zachary became a famous chief he now owns my Ping's noddle shop. Mr. Ping spends his days playing chess with Shifu and losing badly. Po and Crane adopted two children who grew up to be artist's. Emily blessed Shifu with five children and their happily married. Tigeress train's Shifu and Julianne's kids Jasper, Rosa, Benjamin, Po the third and Crystal. Yan Fan died a very happy grandma and Li finally accepted Emily into the family before he passed away peacefully.

When you come to town visit the noddle shop to say please hi to Zack, or go to the dance school to say hey to Julie. It doesn't matter where you'll go Shifu and Emily's children are there. Even their grandchildren and great grandchildren. But you still can see Shfiu buy flower's for his beloved everyday and see the two smiling at each other.

Shifu and Emily dance together outside the Jade Palace. Their 58th anniversary together Shifu looked at his wife's beautiful sliver hair and her wrinkled face. He smiled he still loved her after all these year's and he was older then her. Po's and Crane's 57th anniversary was tomorrow. Right now it was just Shifu and Emily. He remembered all the year's they had they stood together though good and bad time's.

There, there was a time I knew

That no matter, come what may, love

Would prevail

And then inside the dreams I knew

Came the question lovers fear

Can true love fail

Then I would miss the childhood wish

And haven't I sung to you

Of the knight in armor bright

Faithful and true to you

Darling, after all

I will be the one to hold you in my arms

After all

I will be the one to hold you

I will be the one to hold you in my arms

In my arms

I know in my heart and mind

That no matter, come what may, love will survive

And love, the author of space and time

Keeps the galaxies and each sparrow alive

And the love that heals the wound

After the war is through

Is the knight in armor bright

Faithful and true to you

Darling, after all

I will be the one to hold you in my arms

After all

I will be the one to hold you

I will be the one to hold you in my arms

In my arms


End file.
